Surveillance cameras and methods such as IC cards for identifying and authorizing individuals have been proposed and implemented in the past for the purpose of controlling entry and exit and preventing dangerous situations.
On the other hand, proposals have also been made to apply recent rapidly developing IT technology and wireless communication technology to the security systems field. JP-A No. 149824/2002 discloses a technology in which a terminal containing sensors for collecting information on an individual, and a containing a wireless communication device for collecting that information, is attached to the individual or installed in the residence, and when an abnormality is identified or predicted based on that collected information, than an alarm is sent via the information terminal or over the network.